A construction machine, particularly a large-sized hydraulic excavator or the like, is used, e.g., for excavation of earth and rocks in a large work site. Generally, such a large-sized hydraulic excavator is continuously operated in many cases for the purpose of increasing productivity. If there occurs an abnormality, it is required to stop the operation of the hydraulic excavator and repair it. Depending on the severity of the abnormality, the operation must be stopped for a long period. In that case, because production work with the hydraulic excavator is suspended, scheduling of a production plan must be changed.
In view of that background, to prevent the occurrence of failures, an information presenting system for construction machines is already known which, by utilizing the recent information communication technology, transmits information, such as operational data of construction machines all over the world, to one place, and collects operational information regarding all of the construction machines based on the transmitted data, thereby managing the operational information in a centralized manner (see, e.g., Patent Reference 1). According to that known related art, in each construction machine, the operating status of the construction machine is detected as operational data by operation sensors, and the operational data is periodically transported to a support center by an operational information managing apparatus (operational data communication apparatus). The support center receives the transmitted operational data, records the received data in a main database, and predicts the presence/absence of failures for each construction machine based on the operational data, thereby automatically outputting a report. Such a system configuration enables the failure prediction to be always made with a constant level of accuracy.
Patent Reference 1: JP,A 2000-259729